Demon's Jewel
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: A commission on DA. Commissioner owns Star. Sebastian and Ciel on are on a hunt for an infamous jewel that is said to control demons. During their hunt, they meet a young girl. This young girl is being followed around by a mysterious group who are also after the jewel. What will happen next?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Loud rumbling roared over the small town. Cries echoed through the house. Maids scurried to and fro. Grabbing towels and rags as they all conjoined into a bedroom. They helped out their mistress as best as they could as she cried in pain. The lady of the house cried in pain. The maids quickly scurried about and helped her.

A man with dark hair held the lady's hand. She continued to scream and the man beside her held onto her hand for dear life. The wet nurse tried to help the young lady of the house.

"Milady! Push harder!" She hollered. The lady continued to scream but she calmed down as the dark haired man continued to hold her hand and soothe her.

After several painstaking minutes, a new set of cries could be heard. The lady's face softened as a small bundle of blankets was handed to her. She held the bundle in her arms and smiled at the cooing baby. The man next to her smiled softly as he held the lady. The maids and the wet nurse left them in peace.

"What's her name?" The dark haired man smiled. The lady looked at the man and closed her eyes.

"Star." She smiled. The man gave her a bewildered look and shook his head. He smiled as he watched the little dark and fuzzy haired baby sleeping in her mother's arms.

Outside the house, a figure stood and watched as the family cheered for the arrival of the newborn. The skies crackled with ferocity. A smirk tugged at the figure's lips. He disappeared into an echo of laughter as the skies roared once more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure it's this way?" A boy grunted.

"Have I ever proved you wrong, Master?" A young man grinned.

The pair were traveling towards the Trading District of the grand port city in England, London. They passed numerous amounts of people and made sure to keep a low profile. Many eyes watched as they passed through the thick crowds of nobles and tourists.

They entered a polluted area full of traders and merchants. Sailors walked around and lugged around boxes. Some of them watched the district with suspicious and others smoked while they worked. The pair entered a building that had smoke and couple coming in and out of the building.

The tall man looked around as he opened the door for the younger man. He saw a girl with black and red clothes. Her hair was long and beautiful. His jaw dropped a little as she picked up a cat. His dark eyes followed her as she stood up.

"Sebastian!" The young boy yelled as he tried to get the man's attention. He looked over and nodded as he entered the building. He looked over his shoulder before the door closed and she was gone.

"So, Lau," The boy said, "what did you want to talk to us about?" The boy waved his hand at the obnoxious fumes. "And couldn't this be elsewhere?"

"I'm sorry, Master Ceil," The Asian man grinned, "but this is very important information that I need to tell you."

The man named Sebastian nodded and closed all the doors that were open to eavesdropping individuals. He stood at attention afterwards at the boy's side. The boy looked over at the man named Lau for him to continue his thought.

"There's an interesting rumor going around about a jewel." Lau grinned as he held his companion close to him.

"A jewel?" Ceil echoed. "What kind of jewel?"

"Rumor has it that it can control demons." Lau grinned.

"Control demons?" Ceil said, eyeing the man behind him. The man didn't give a response as he was wrapped in his own thoughts.

"Yes, Master Ceil." Lau said. "The unfortunate thing is, someone else is after it too."

"Who?" Ceil demanded.

"Someone by the name of the Helios Group." He answered.

"They're a group of demon hunters." Sebastian answered. "They believe that by giving themselves the title of the Sun and doing right by hunting demons, their souls will be saved."

"Saved?" Ceil frowned. "Do they thing that they're angels or something?"

"Something of the like." Sebastian grinned. "I'd advise you to not go looking for them though."

Ceil gave him a dirty look and continued his conversation with Lau. Sebastian continued to think about the girl he had seen earlier. She looked like a something out of a fairy tale.

Sebastian heard his name being called upon once more and looked at his Master's angry face. He smiled at him and tried to thwart off whatever he might be thinking.

"What's the matter with you?" Ceil spat. "You seem strange lately."

"Maybe he found a lovely girl?" Lau smiled as he pulled his companion closer to him. She happily nuzzled into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Sorry, Master." Sebastian apologized. "It must be the opium in the air."

"Anyways, Lau," Ceil said dismissively, "do you know where we can find this jewel?"

"I can check and get back to you." Lau said. "As unfortunate as this is, it's all new information so we are quite unable to see if it's true or not."

Ceil sighed dramatically and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. Ceil groaned and dramatically put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm ready to leave." Sebastian nodded and walked over to the door and opened for his Master.

"I'll make sure you get the information you need, Young Master." Lau called out. "And you'll be the first to hear about it!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The black feline slept peacefully, slightly moving up and down as she slept. She felt warm and content. There was a faint rustling and her eye flickered open. A dark haired woman rubbed her head. The feline purred with satisfaction as the woman smiled.

"You're so cute, Kuroneko." She smiled. The feline continued to purr.

"Guess who I saw when I went out this morning?" The feline tilted her head and looked at her.

"I saw that man again." The feline purred happily.

"I know! I was happy to see him too." The feline stretched as the woman stood up and left her room. She looked outside her window. All the people on the streets ran to and fro with such urgency.

"You know what that man and his butler are after, Kuro?" She asked. Her cat meowed in response.

"They're after that legendary jewel…" The woman's face saddened. "I wish I could see him again, Kuro. He was really cute." She looked up and saw a Chinese man looking for something.

"He's one of those…" The woman grinned. "Kuro, I think I know when I'll see him again."

The feline meowed curiously as she picked Kuroneko up and ran outside.

A pair of men sat in the shade of the afternoon sun. They watched as people ran to and fro. One saw one of the Chinese Mafia informants. He shrugged it off and looked elsewhere until his friend got his attention.

"Ain't that her?" He said. His friend looked over with squinted eyes and a grimace on his face.

"Yeah, that's her." He sighed.

"Aren't we going to get her?"

"And then what? She's not going to tell us where the bloody thing is."

They watched as the dark haired woman spoke to the Chinese informant. There was a watchful black cat in her arms.

"And that overgrown rat is going to blow our cover if we get too close." He muttered. "Let's wait a little bit."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sebastian!" Ceil cried out. "How much farther do we have to go?"

"Not much farther now, Master." Sebastian smiled.

"Why can't Lau make this easy on us and come to the mansion instead of making us come to the middle of nowhere!" Ceil complained.

Ceil and Sebastian had some interesting news from one of Lau's informants. It was about the jewel they had mentioned the other day. Ceil was interested in the information and wanted to know more about it. Sebastian, however, was distracted with the thoughts of the woman he had seen. He assumed she was an illusion, mostly because he hadn't seen her since then.

They arrived to the same place as they had been a couple days before. They pushed their way through the crowds of people once more and into the Chinese Mafia den. The pair walked into a closed off room and waited for their host to show.

"Sorry I'm late, Master Ceil." Lau said as he entered the room. "I had to go an find our guest."

"Guest?" Ceil echoed.

"Our informant, Master Ceil." Sebastian grinned and looked at the door to see who it would be.

Sebastian's amber eyes widened when he saw who walked through the door. It was the woman he saw a couple days before! What puzzled him was how she was dressed; she looked like an ordinary street dweller.

"Hello, Lord Phantomhive." The dark haired girl greeted nervously.

"Master Ceil, this is Star. She is the informant I told you about." Lau introduced.

"So you know where this jewel is?" Ceil asked.

"Yes I do." She smiled timidly.

"Then where is it?" Ceil said impatiently.

"Excuse my Master," Sebastian intervened, "he can be a bit brash."

"I-it's all right." Star nodded and she looked down. "I have the jewel."

The room fell silent. Even Lau was surprised by what she said. Lau looked at Ceil with a confused look and motioned to him that he didn't know what was going on. Ceil's eye twitched and Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You _ihave/i_ the jewel?" Ceil asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes and it's called the Demon's Jewel." Star stuttered.

"A long time ago, there was a demon who wanted to rule over other demons. A very common story but this myth is more than true. As the demon became powerful, he slowly developed the ability to crystalize his own power. In the shadows though, there was a group of angels that were named after the Sun. They wanted to do everything in their power to destroy this jewel. Over the centuries however, this group of angels have become weak and haven't been able to track down the jewel." Star said.

"So you're saying that they're trying to find this jewel, even now?" Ceil asked.

"Yes. I've seen a couple of them before, but I think my luck's run out." Star frowned; she gripped the black cat in her arms.

Sebastian stared at her cat and tried to think of a solution for this. A smile ran across his face after he found out a possible solution. His smile went away as he found a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him.

"What's wrong Sebastian?" Ceil said, getting his attention.

"Nothing, sir." Sebastian said, readjusting himself. "I think I thought about a possible solution. Why don't we take her in?" Ceil looked like his entire fortune had been taken away from him. He then thought about what he had said and smiled.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Ceil said. "That is, if Star is all right with it."

Star looked between the two men and nodded.

"Damn!" A man cursed.

"Calm down!" Another barked.

The pair of men watched as Star left with the noble and his butler. There was no way they'd be able to complete their missing now. One of them punched the wall next to him and yelped in pain.

"You idiot!" The second man scolded. "We can get that jewel from her when she's alone."

The pair gave each other menacing looks and then looked off at the trio as they escaped into the world of London.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week had passed since Ceil decided that Star would stay at Phantomhive Manor. During that week, Star had been getting used to the servants giving her whatever she wanted. There were three people that stood out in the Phantomhive Manor, one was a gardener, another was a maid, and the last one was a cook.

The gardener was small and strong. Star witnessed the blonde haired boy picking up a row of bushes. Star wasn't sure who was more freaked out, him or herself. But Star helped out Sebastian cut the hedges once a few more came back. The maid was petite and beautiful. She was also very clumsy. Star helped Sebastian clean up whatever the maid dropped. Then there was the cook. He was tall and brash. He also burned everything he cooked. And, once again, Star helped Sebastian by cooking with him.

Star didn't mind helping him at all, even though he insisted that she didn't worry. Star began to notice how Sebastian looked. She saw how he usually acted whenever Ceil was around but he acted differently around her. She wasn't sure why but she thought it was kind of cute. He would usually act confident and very proud of himself whenever he was around Ceil's servants, but whenever Star entered the room, he acted nervous and out of character. It even made Ceil worried.

"Hey, what do you think's wrong with Sebastian?" The chief asked.

"I dunno, but maybe it's Miss Star?" The gardener wondered.

"What does she hafta do with all this?" The maid asked.

"Maybe it's because she's around?" The chief said. "Men do act differently around beautiful women."

"Well Miss Star is very pretty." The gardener said with a dreamy tone. The maid looked at her friends and sighed. She heard footsteps and looked to see who it was. Star was walking past the kitchen. She looked really happy. The maid wondered why as she watched her walked into a room and accidentally bump into Sebastian.

"Excuse me!" Star exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Sebastian."

"Just call me Sebastian." Sebastian smiled. He looked at the book in Star's arms. "Is that Frankenstein? By Mary Shelley?"

"Mm-hmm!" Star nodded. "It's one of my favorite books."

"The question about whether science is going to destroy mankind or help it." Sebastian grinned.

"Yeah…" Star said nervously. "I just like how the story makes a point that nobody is perfect and that everyone has an ugly side."

Sebastian stared at her in awe for a moment. He was processing what she had said and was awed by her passion of saying such a beautiful line. It was almost as if his heart had skipped a beat too. He cleared his throat and held out his arm.

"W-would you like to have some tea with me outside?" Sebastian said with his usual suaveness.

"Of course!" Star said as she followed Sebastian out into the garden.

The servants watched from around the corner with their jaws dropped.

"Did Sebastian just stutter?" The cook nearly exclaimed.

The grand garden of the Phantomhive estate was something to brag about. The hedges, even after the gardener's incident, were all lined up and perfect, the flowers were decorated with wild bees and butterflies, then there was the scenery itself. Not even the beautiful rays from the Sun could match the incredulous radiance that was around the pair.

Small birds of all colors fluttered around and chirped with the songbirds. The flowers, which showed every variation of color known to man, danced in the breeze rhythmically like a couple of dancers. The butterflies and the jittery bees zipped back and forth as they visited each flower. Star stared at the whole garden in awe.

Sebastian had taken her deeper in the garden where there was a table. It was set with the aspects of someone coming to have a cup of tea to enjoy the paradise around them. Sebastian left her side and pulled back one of the chairs. Star blushed and quickly walked over to the chair and sat down. Sebastian quickly sat down in the one across from her and served her tea.

Kuroneko had followed them into the garden and jumped onto Star's lap as the two started to talk about various topics all the while a pair of sinister eyes watched them from their sacred spot.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Star and Sebastian were enjoying their talk over Frankenstein. Kuroneko, who was enjoying her nap on Star's lap, looked up with lazy eyes. She was inspecting the garden as Star was stroking her back. Every now and then, Kuroneko's black tail would attach itself around Star's arm and then release its grip.

Kuroneko looked at the ground and jumped off her master's lap. She stretched and yawned. She looked up at the pair and walked off.

A shifty pair walked carefully through the garden. They made sure nobody would see them or hear them. Carefully they made their way to a fountain. They stopped and looked around to make nobody was nearby.

"So Boss," One of them started, taking out a cigar, "what's the plan?"

The 'Boss' grabbed the man's cigar and threw it in his face.

"Have you lost yer mind?!" He hissed. "Nobody can know we're here!"

"That kind of defeats the purpose of it if one of them's with the bloody girl." The first said.

They stared at each other and quickly ran to hide when they heard someone laughing. They looked around and realized it came from another part of the garden, the part they wanted to go to.

"Has anyone every told you that you have a great sense of humor?" Star giggled.

"Well, people have called me many things, but saying that I have a great sense of humor is something new." Sebastian smiled.

Star giggled once more and looked at the scenery again. Sebastian looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful. Something tugged at his heart and he wondered what it could have been.

"Do you mind me asking about the jewel?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"What do you want to know?" Star smiled.

"Well… How did you obtain it?" Sebastian asked.

Star looked down at her cup of tea. She was deciding what to say and she looked up. As she did so, something ricocheted towards her and she fell over. Sebastian's amber eyes widened and narrowed as he looked around for who might have caused her to fall. He grabbed a few of the utensils on the table and sneaked over to the hedge.

A pair of men ran over to Star as she tried to breath. Sebastian felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and anger. He walked over to the men.

"Are you two perhaps looking for something?" They jumped and slowly turned around. They looked at the dark red eyes of the butler.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" One of them choked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" The man in black responded.

Before the first man could respond, he was flung through the air and into one of the hedges. A fork went flying towards him as he tumbled onto the ground.

"What the bloody hell are you?!" The second man screamed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The man waved his finger. "Who do you work for and why did you kill her?"

The man saw nothing but anger in the other ones red eyes. He wanted to leave and be done with this task.

"A man, he calls himself Helios. He wants her jewel!" The second man begged and slumped to his knees. "Please don't kill me!"

"I'm afraid the time for requests such as that are over." The man said darkly.

After Sebastian disposed of the men and hid them some where they wouldn't be found, he ran over to Star. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Star?" He asked with worrisome amber eyes.

The familiar pair of emerald green eyes peered up at him. A shy smile creased her face as she grasped onto his hand.

"Sebastian?" Star said weakly.

Sebastian nodded and felt something tug at his heart once more.

"Don't be sad, Sebastian." She said with a smile.

He didn't know what to say. Was there something on his face? She had a worried look on her face and it made him sad to see it.

"To answer your question, Sebastian," Star coughed, "the jewel is Kuroneko."

Sebastian couldn't believe what he had heard. Her cat had the jewel? How? Why? He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his cheek.

He looked so sad. He was even crying. Star rubbed his pale cheek with her thumb. A smile was still attached to her face. She felt tired and worn out. Her eyelids felt like sandbags as she tried to fight off the tiredness.

"Sebastian…" She said weakly. Sebastian shook his head and looked at her.

"Don't speak." He smiled.

Star didn't know what to say or do. She felt the rays of the Sun beating down on her. Her eyes flickered up towards the sky and she saw a pair of white wings. As the wings grew closer to her she recognized them and smiled as she closed her eyes one last time.

"Star?" Sebastian called out.

No response.

"Star!" He repeated. He felt a knot form in his throat and tears sliding down his face.

The three servants ran by him and stopped by the hedges behind Sebastian, panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"Sebastian?" The chef asked. "What's going on? We heard gun shots. Are you all-" He froze when he saw Star.

"Baldo, what is it?" The maid asked. The gardener tried to see what was going on but the chef pushed them back.

"Come one! We got work to do!" He said. They looked at him quizzically and didn't question him as they ran back to the mansion.

Sebastian was glad that they had left him in peace with the only love of his life. He looked back once more when he saw her cat. Her cat mewled in sadness as she looked at her fallen master.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

A year had passed since Star's incident and everyone seemed to come to peace with it. There was always the question as to where Sebastian disappeared to whenever that time of year came around.

The day was as beautiful as it was a year ago. Sebastian sat in a chair that was in the middle of the garden and enjoyed his time alone. A black cat jumped onto his lap and purred happily. He smiled and rubbed her back.

"You are a mystery, Kuroneko." Sebastian grinned.

From a distance a girl with long black hair watched him. Her emerald green eyes were happy to see that he wasn't sad. A pair of angelic wings were attached to her back and she was wearing the loveliest color of red and black on a slim dress. She felt the presence of another angel nearby.

"Good-bye Sebastian." She whispered. "I'll always protect you."

And with that she had left with her friend.

Sebastian looked around. He could have sworn he heard his name. He looked up and a white feather was dancing towards him. He captured it and looked at it in his hands for a few minutes. A smile spread across his face and he enjoyed the rest of his afternoon.


	8. Epilogue 2

Demon's Jewel Part 2

Sebastian hummed as he trimmed the hedges. His eyes were shut and he felt at ease. Today was such a peaceful day. Nobody was here to annoy him or complain about not finishing their work. He didn't have to worry about Baldo destroying the kitchen, Finny uprooting the garden, or May Ren letting priceless China break as she tripped over something. What made him even happier was that Ceil had excused him from his duties for the day. Complete bliss.

So on his day off, he was spending his day in the garden. A year had passed since that dreadful day and he figured he'd make the best of it by trying to busy himself with trivial tasks. The image of her made him sad. His heart felt like someone had torn it from him and stabbed at it continuously. He sighed and shook his head.

He looked over to a small table. He sat in one of the chairs and tried to relax. The bright-blue afternoon sky above was decorated with clouds. Birds fluttered around and danced with one another. Sebastian watched them and sipped his tea. He could never understand why she made him feel like he did. It was a puzzle that was never to be answered.

He sighed once more and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps in the distance but shrugged it away. He felt something pawing at his leg. He looked down and smiled. A small black cat looked at him with curious eyes.

"What are you doing, Kuroneko?" He smiled as he picked up the feline.

Kuroneko curled up on his lap. Sebastian rubbed the cat's back. He relaxed in his seat once more. He heard more footsteps nearing him. He ignored them once again. A few minutes passed and the footsteps sounded like they were running around. His eye twitched and he tried to ignore it once more.

"Excuse me?" Someone asked. The voice sounded feminine and not like May Ren's at all.

"What do you need help with?" He asked, not moving.

"I'm lost." She replied. "I was trying to find my cat and he ran off somewhere over here."

Sebastian figured she must have mistaken her cat for Kuroneko. He sat up and put Kuroneko down. He then stood up and faced the girl. He froze once he saw the familiar image that had put his mind into turmoil.

"Hello, Sebastian." Star smiled.

Everything about her was familiar. Something was off and he couldn't place what it was. There was a mysterious air about her. Kuroneko ran over to her and started rubbing against her leg; mewling in happiness. Star knelt over and pets Kuroneko's head. Kuroneko purred in response and his tailed started to swish back and forth.

Sebastian watched as she interacted with the feline. Star's emerald and sapphire eyes looked at him. A smile crossed her face as she stood up. She was pushed back a few steps as Sebastian embraced her.

"I'm glad you're okay." He smiled.


End file.
